In the prior art, consumption of power is reduced by, for example, determining a transmission interval between the current packet and the subsequent packet using a constant interval, an increasing function, a decreasing function or a periodical function, informing a destination terminal of the determined transmission interval, and stopping data transmission/reception.
However, in the prior art, to realize low power consumption while satisfying the latency and throughput requests from the higher-level application, information indicating whether an increased or decreased transmission rate is to be requested in future, information indicating whether a transmission request is issued periodically, etc., are needed. However, these information items are insufficient to cope with an abrupt state such as a storage busy state. Therefore, data transmission/reception cannot be interrupted at an appropriate time and low power consumption cannot be realized.